The Q Gambit, Part 3
(IDW ongoing) | number = 37 | miniseries = The Q Gambit | minino = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci (story consultant) | artist = Tony Shasteen | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2370s | stardate = | altcover = iDW TOS 37B.jpg }} "The Q Gambit, Part 3" was the 37th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. Published in September 2014, this was the third of six parts in The Q Gambit story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek...'' : Captain Kirk and the crew of the have been thrown decades into the future of their timeline thanks to the machinations of the enigmatic being known as Q. It is a dark future indeed, with the Dominion at war with the Klingon Empire for control of the Alpha Quadrant. Kirk and his new ally Benjamin Sisko now arrive at a secure Klingon colony… the planet Earth! As the touches down in a Klingon controlled San Francisco, Benjamin Sisko recaps the 24th century to . The Dominion used the Bajoran wormhole to arrive in the Alpha Quadrant and swayed the Cardassian Union to join them. In response to the threat, the Klingons and Romulans joined forces to crush their mutual foes while the attempted a failed diplomatic resolution. The Dominion eventually managed to infiltrate Romulus where they stole the red matter and used it to destroy the planet. The Klingons then turned on the Federation and, after destroying their fleet at Wolf 359, conquered Federation space. Now both the Klingon Empire and the Dominion exist in a state of cold war. Though the humans attempted a resistance against the Klingons, it was short lived and the new generation grew up under a Klingon flag on the planet "Tera". Sisko eventually joined the "Human Auxiliary Corps" where he began shipping cargo and information across the galaxy, becoming part of the "Free Federation" resistance. A movement that embodies the ideals of the Federation, ideals of freedom that can never be eradicated. Finishing his story, Sisko reveals that he is still a valued servant of the Empire and is soon approached by Kurn and taken to Kurn's brother, the Chancellor of Tera. On the planet Bajor, the science division is forced into slave labour. however remains defiant and is brutalized by the overseers only for Julian Bashir to come to his rescue. After learning that McCoy and are from the legendary lost , he claims to a need to introduce them to someone. In San Francisco, admires the architecture (in spite of the planetary domination) while Odo feels something is amiss. Kurn then introduces the Enterprise crew to the ruler of Tera, his elder brother, Chancellor Worf. Being a student of Earth's history, Worf instantly recognizes Kirk and the Starfleet insignia and believes that both the Enterprise crew and the Klingons can be of mutual benefit to one another. On Bajor, McCoy and Spock discuss their predicament before they are approached by a Cardassian whom they recognize as Q having assumed a Cardassian guise. Q reveals that in spite of their current troubles, all of the Enterprise crew still lives and that they will not be subject to these dire circumstances forever before he vanishes. Annoyed McCoy swears to foreswear his Hippocratic Oath next time he sees Q, a sentiment that Spock wholeheartedly agrees to. On Terok Nor, Dukat is informed that Sisko and his allies have reached the Sol system but he considers them irrelevant. All that matters is the "artifact" that is rumoured to have fallen into possession on the Bajoran resistance. An artifact that could tip the balance of power in the galaxy. On the planet itself, Bashir argues with Quark regarding the Ferengi's delivery of sub-standard medicine supplies, an argument overheard by a pair of Weyouns. Though the guards initially take Quark's side, Bashir argues that the sub-standard supplies will mean the slaves will die sooner and therefore be unable to work. The Vortas are convinced and order Quak to get the proper medicine. Once they are out of earshot, Quark and Bashir congratulate themselves on their acting before the Ferengi flies away from Bajor. Mid-flight, Quark unloads his cargo: Leonard McCoy and Spock. After the former gets over Quark's appearance, the two are introduced to Kira Nerys who proclaims that, should everything go to plan, they will get back the Enterprise and the galaxy itself. In San Franciso, Kurn suddenly turns on Worf, killing him on the spot. The forms of Kurn and the guards shimmer, revealing themselves to be Changelings who proclaim Earth is now under their command. References Characters :0718 • Julian Bashir • Skrain Dukat • • Kurn, son of Mogh • • Kira Nerys • Odo• Q • Quark • • Benjamin Sisko • • • Worf, son of Mogh Starships : Locations :the galaxy's Alpha and Beta Quadrants • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Q Continuum • Dominion • Ferengi • Klingon • Human • Vorta States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :phaser • starship Ranks and titles :commander • chief medical officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • science officer • strategic operations officer Other references :alternate reality • baldric • clothing • energy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • Starfleet uniform (2370s-2380s) • • technology • time • time travel • title • universe • uniform • weapon Appendices Related media * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Images worf (ar).jpg|Worf. kira N (ar)003.jpg|Kira. J. Bashir (ar).jpg|Julian Bashir#Alternate realities Julian Bashir (Alternate reality) Kurn, Q-Gambit.jpg Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 37.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 37B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Q Gambit, Part 2 | after = The Q Gambit, Part 4 }} External link * category:tOS comics